prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Necro Butcher
| birth_place = Morgantown, West Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Black Bart Jay Diego | debut = January 2, 1998 | retired = June 11, 2016 }} Dylan Keith Summers (July 13, 1973) is an American retired professional wrestler best known by his stage name (The) Necro Butcher. Primarily wrestling for Combat Zone Wrestling in Philadelphia, Summers also competes in Full Impact Pro, IWA-Mid South, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla and Ring of Honor, among others. In the past, Summers made appearances in CHIKARA as CP Munk, a straightedge chipmunk that was a spoof of fellow wrestler CM Punk. Summers is well known for his willingness to participate in a creative and dangerous mix of hardcore wrestling, deathmatches, and brawls. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Asiatic Spike (Thumb chokehold) :*West Virginia Violence Parade (Multiple foot stomps to opponent seated in corner) :*Necrocanrana (Frankensteiner) *'Tag teams and stables' :*Tough Crazy Bastards - with Toby Klein :*Age Of The Fall :*Hillbilly Wrecking Crew - with Brodie Lee *'Theme music' :*“Bang Your Head” (Metal Health) by Quiet Riot (CZW) :*“Cop Killer” by Ice-T (CZW) :*“Dead Girl Superstar” by Rob Zombie (Japan) :*“Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood” by Santa Esmeralda (CZW, ROH) :*“Free Bird” by Lynyrd Skynyrd (CZW) :*“Godzilla” by Blue Öyster Cult (IWA MS) :*“Helter Skelter” by The Beatles (CZW) :*“Hit Me With Your Best Shot” by Pat Benatar (IWA MS) :*"Hurt" by Johnny Cash (JCW) :*“I Won't Back Down” by Tom Petty (ROH) :*“Out Here” by Boondox (FIP) :*“Saturday Night’s Alright (For Fighting)” by Nickelback & Kid Rock Japan) :*“Still” by Geto Boys (CZW, IWA MS) :*“The Harder They Come” by Jimmy Cliff (FIP, IWA MS) :*“The Man Comes Around” by Johnny Cash (IWA MS) :*“The Old Man Down The Road” by John Fogerty (Japan) Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*CZW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Toby Klein :*CZW Ultraviolent Underground Champion (1 time) *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance' :*FWA Brass Knuckles Champion (1 time) *'IWA Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Deathmatch Champion (1 time) :*King Of The Death Matches 2002 *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' :*JAPW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Brodie Lee (1) *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' :*JCW World Tag team Champion (1 time) - with Mad Man Pondo (1) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' :*wXw Hardcore Champion (1 time) *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' :*XICW Xtreme Champion (1 time) :*XICW Xtreme Intense Champion (1 time) See also *Necro Butcher's event history External links *Necro Butcher profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Official Website Category:American wrestlers Category:West Virginia wrestlers Category:1973 births Category:1998 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Firestorm Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fog City Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Grappling Entertainments Athletic Revolution alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Gung Ho Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wisconsin alumni Category:Pro Wrestling El Dorado ~ The Next DOOR Project alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Destination One Wrestling alumni Category:Evolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:Hardcore Roadtrip alumni Category:Insane Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:IWA Midwest alumni Category:Lonestar Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:MEXPRO Wrestling alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Horizons Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Next Generation Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Wrestling Marvelous Future alumni Category:Xtrem Mexican Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:On Point Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling All-Stars Of Detroit alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:2016 retirements Category:Capital Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Deathproof Fight Club alumni Category:Primal Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:Bad Boys Of Wrestling alumni Category:Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Michigan Marquee Wrestling Association alumni Category:Southwest Premier Wrestling alumni